Strive to fame
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: Megane feels unworthy to the team, which causes his sudden depression. Kurimatsu and Kabeyama are willing to help and seek for solutions with the rest of the team, causing them to end up at Endou's. Update Chapter 3: New day broke through! And now one of the most important lessons for Megane to follow is to conquer fears when necessary. However, will this go flawlessly?
1. Prologue: Realization

**AND I'M BACK! From seeming dead for almost a year. Or, maybe it HAS been a full year. Not sure.**

**So I'm back with a new fic and this is my first fanfic written AND posted, that is, with another subject than Samurai Warriors. So, this might attract other readers then some others I previously might have had.**

**Well so my first announcement is, this is the first time I've written a fic for Inazuma Eleven. I fell in love with the anime even though I have to be honest I am not a great fan of the art style, but its great if you get into it. After watching enough episodes, and reading a few fanfics about this anime myself I decided to FINALLY write one myself. And believe me, this is just like a sample, and to see how it works out, also that I have a lot I want to write about for this anime, and have many favourite characters, so do believe in me when I say more's to come in the future.**

**Second announcement, for you who don't know, I will mention it. English is not my mother language, but I do still get taught at school, and I write a lot of English fics none the less. Also, I like the language better than my own, which is officially Dutch. So yes I am from the Netherlands. However, I do speak English every day with my friend who does have the language as its origin. So I like, practice every day (sort of) and, I only can get better and better.**

**Are there any mistakes or grammar faults, don't hesitate to tell me, because the most difficult of the English language for me are the tenses. In any case, those were my brief (lol) mentions. **

**Now that was my ranting about me, about the fic I will say I should start off with something comical so here I am. **

**Well, the first paragraphs seem a bit sad though, but I actually first had planned to make one fic. But since I already wrote so much and actually am not done, I think it will be a story containing 5 chapters.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Strive to Fame**

* * *

'_Aren't you useless…?'_

So rang Fuyuka's words through the mind of Megane Kakeru, a smart, youthful and enthusiastic soccer player. At least, that's how he'd like to describe himself.

Normally, he'd be a lot more lively, but when certain facts made him realize the harsh truth he no longer could turn his back on cruelty.

It's been some time since Megane joined Raimon and he was always aware of what he could possibly achieve and not achieve. Because of his limited abilities, he could do nothing but cheer his friends on from where he sat on the bench during most matches his team played.

What Megane did do, was making up names for new hissatsu shoots his teammates would come up with and master, which made Megane even the slightest content because that way, he'd feel a little more valuable.

This had continued for months, on and on and on, match after match and even after the Aliea academy was beaten it still stayed the same.

When time finally came the best soccer players of Japan had been chosen to represent the country in the FFI tournament, where they eventually would face the world in a stunning battle for fame and name acknowledgement. When that moment was there, Inazuma Japan had been formed.

Megane wasn't officially selected, however his brother was, who didn't make it either way, but Megane himself was allowed to stay and cheer his friends on while supporting the other managers as well.

Though, the fact that Megane had to sit back and watch, without being able to really be of worth, left an aching feeling in his chest. In the back of his head he _knew_ he was worthless. He _knew_ he could never be as good as his friends. He _knew _he didn't contain the same courage, he _knew _he was _useless…_

And he stood eye in eye with reality as Fuyuka finally pointed it at his face, even though she was a kind girl and probably didn't mean to offend him in any way.

However, that didn't take away that it still hurt.

It hurt, because he had long known he couldn't be of any help to the team, and because he kept on staying, kept on hanging around, kept on doing his best it only hurt him more to know nothing could change.

All this hurt did give Megane some backbone to an extent that is.

Most people seemed to think, which was true though, that Megane had put up quite an attitude at times, underestimating opponents at some rate, but in truth the brown haired boy had no choice, since he knew very well what he was capable of…which was barely something, so he couldn't just face it and hang his head low.

So all in all, Megane seems to have a fairly strong personality, even though he couldn't deliver physically.

He sighed.

"There you are!" A shout was heard, the voice faltering after it seemed to huff and puff as it came closer, followed by a lighter voice which came near as well.

Megane looked to the side to see Kabeyama Heigorou and Kurimatsu Teppei coming up right to him.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Shrieked the more shrilly voice which belonged to Kurimatsu who stood in front of the glasses wearing boy.

"Why would you?" the latter replied to the short boy, then also stared at the larger one, eyes showing obvious depression.

"Why are you so down? Didn't you agree to come with us to grab a bite? If you don't want to you could've just said so you know." Kabeyama said, sounding a bit offended as he rubbed his belly. "You know, I can't eat if I get confronted with sad things."

Kurimatsu just looked up at the in comparison huge boy. "You always say that, but in the end you still end up eating more than the whole team together."

Megane just looked at his friends with sad eyes. "No, that's not it…I'm just…"

"Just what?" Asked the short boy.

"Useless…" finally the reason for lack of enthusiasm was clear.

"So you're really upset about that, aren't you?" Kabeyama asked. He scratched the back of his afro, wanting to help his friend out. He had been there when the purple haired girl faced Megane with truth and he felt sorry since Kabeyama himself has almost never been switched out or dismissed from the field, so he couldn't think of how HE'D feel if that were to be him on the bench every time, or to hear a comment like that.

Kurimatsu, on the other hand, DID know what it's like to be not able to progress with the others. To be feeling like you're falling behind, and like you'll never catch up with the ones who do evolve. He'd rather not think about the past though, but one thing he was sure of, he understood Megane's situation even though they still were not on the same level.

Another sigh came from the dark brown haired boy, but he didn't reply or look at his friends at the moment as he was feeling too low to do so.

An awkward silence followed for a while as the other two would love to help their friend out, but they were not so good with words, and they couldn't lie to Megane as the facts were quite true.

"Sorry Megane…" The two apologized in unison, to break the silence.

Said boy looked at them from the corner of his eye as he turned away, but then looked up at the sky.

"If only I was like Gouenji or Fubuki." Naming the star players of the Inazuma Eleven.

Gouenji Shuuya, talented for his great offensive plays and Fubuki Shirou, being amazingly capable of both offense and defence were like the most popular among Raimon.

Kidou Yuuto, also a good soccer player, but especially a fantastic strategist, was a good asset to the team.

Other than them more amazing players joined, like Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Even Someoka Ryuugo, though being a long time member of Raimon, had approved his offensive plays and came up with new shoots for the FFI.

Also new players like Tsunami Jousuke who had never played soccer in his life before joining Raimon, had become a great soccer player and learned new hissatsu shoots within a jiffy , it seemed.

Tachimukai Yuuki was also a good example, as he did not even met their captain Endou Mamoru in person before , but still managed to learn God Hand by just seeing it. Also many techniques followed after he trained on and on.

It made Megane sad that he couldn't do any of these things, so he tried to cut himself out of his musings, however that was not necessary as Kurimatsu suddenly spoke up.

"I've got an idea!"

A questionable look appeared on Kabeyama's face, while Megane just kept staring.

With a smile and his fists balled in excitement, the shorter boy spoke up. "We can't just sit here and depress ourselves! But what if we try to focus on something else than just soccer?"

Now Megane joined Kabeyama with the same expression.

"I mean, the first step to success is confidence right? If you don't believe in anything, you can't _gain_ anything! And a person always shows better results when feeling motivated, right?"

A sigh was heard. "That's kind of obvious, I've been trying to be positive my whole life, but I still didn't get any better with soccer…I just can't do it." Megane said negatively.

"No, no that is not what I mean. I am not just talking about positivity. What I mean is, you can only be motivated if you achieve something else first! Like when you would make a test, and pass, you wouldn't mind doing it again, or when you play a game, and reach a level, you want to go on don't you?" The short boy continued to explain himself furthermore.

"Now what exactly are you trying to say?" Kabeyama frowned in confusion. This was not the first time he didn't understand his small friend, but seriously.

"We should accost the others about their football abilities and ask them what has made them that good! For example, Fubuki is a good soccer player, but not only is he talented as a sports man, also he gets a _lot _attention of girls, doesn't he? Maybe it could be like some sort of motivation for him to play soccer?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Kurimatsu. You know what considers his past so how can you possibly think of that? " The short boy got a questionable look of Kabeyama.

"It's not just a theory! I mean it has to be some sort of motivator! Look, Megane loves soccer too, but he needs a motivator first to learn to enjoy it even more and become good at it."

Well, although in Fubuki's case it seems like the last reason why he would enjoy the game in particular. But Kurimatsu's got a point. Kabeyama just guessed that Kurimatsu searched for something that would give Megane some sort of confidence, and if not his soccer skills first, then what better motivator than some nice attention of the other gender.

Also, one's confidence consists mostly of what one is capable of, if not looks. Confidence is a high motivator, and if not, maybe someone who you adore, but Megane has no such interests, except for that one girl…figure.. or something Kabeyama couldn't quite remember.

The large afro boy thought for a moment, and it all became clear.

Endou loved soccer, but his grandfather had been always a big example for the boy. Gouenji loved soccer, and was encouraged by his family and also believed in Endou. Also Gouenji was the type of person to be proud and be highly motivated because of this. Tsunami was good at surfing, and always took things the way they came at him and Tachimukai had Endou as his great role model.

And so we could go on, but Kabeyama understood what Kurimatsu meant to say. Even though Megane always held himself strong, his lack of confidence in his abilities will cause him to always falter and run away.

So, if they could gain some motivation from the other good players, they might inspire Megane to finally believe in himself and fight to become better, and so he could gain finally some good spirit.

As Kabeyama finally understood Kurimatsu's little pep talk, the two looked at each other and nodded before they looked at Megane and pulled the boy off the bench he was sitting on to be on their way. Taking off to their conquest of triumph and fame.

* * *

**So this was it for now. O_O I know right? Nothing much happened yet nothing funny yet happened, but I will post the next chapter THIS evening. But when I finished the last sentence, I noticed it would be weird to continue because I think I will divide the chapters within each of the Raimon members they will visit.**

**THEN the comedy will happen, sorry folks. Anyway, did my theory seem a bit logical? I know it was quite babbling ,but it is quite true right? I had this idea suddenly so I wrote it down. **

**Btw, I know it seems like Megane is like the main character for now, but my habit is to start off from a character, so I can work the story further out from a more general point of view, because that's easier for me.**

**Anyway enough with the explanation, stay tuned for chapter 2 which I will post later!**

**Love you all**

**-Coco**


	2. Chapter 1: Informative Reunion

**As I promised, here's the next chapter! I needed to post this also because my main intention was this all along, but the prologue was so long , it felt like a weird addition to put it in chapter 1 right away, so I needed to make more and divide it.**

**Oh btw, I based this a little on the story line (well, no this chapter, but previous one) but it might not be totally in sync, but then again, I cannot really be too bothered. I would let the team stay at the residence thingy with coach Kudou you know, where their camp thingy was, because why the hell would one have to spend free time there? So that's why I kept things in mind.**

**A/N: As you now might have noticed, I adjusted the summary from a few hours ago, and I did this because I will update it with every new chapter that comes, to introduce every new chapter as well.**

**Anyway enough talk since my previous A/N was too long, enjoy!**

**Obviously I ****don't ****own Inazuma Eleven and this is pure fan made and I love writing, that's all there is to it.**

**Inazuma Eleven – Chapter 2**

**Informative reunion!**

* * *

The three boys were walking for a while after having paused so that Kabeyama could make a list along with Kurimatsu of who to accost first about their soccer success.

Maybe it was a bit exaggerated to write it all out, but they couldn't make any misses, so yeah, here they were. As they nudged Megane they showed him number one on the list. Fubuki Shirou.

Kabeyama thought, why not ask him first, since he was talented and successful with almost anything at life, and he was kind so they were sure Fubuki would take the time to help the dark brown haired boy out.

Team Raimon had one week off of training, so if they divided their days nicely, they surely could spend their time nicely to get some inspiration to take on their path to success.

Now for their whereabouts.

"Most of them stayed over at captain's, didn't they?" Kabeyama asked as he started walking in front.

It was so that some of the Raimon players, the ones who lived out of this town, stayed over at Endou's since he offered and mentioned his mom would not mind, and so that part of the team agreed.

This probably meant, that Fubuki, along with maybe Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kogure and more Raimon members were staying at the place.

"Yup! So I guess it's best if we grab all the information and tips we get! The more the better, and we'll squash more bugs with one rock!"

Megane raised an eyebrow at Kurimatsu, adjusting his glasses with two of his fingers. "Don't you mean, killing two birds with one stone?"

Kabeyama laughed.

Kurimatsu however, seem to have no idea and just laughed as well afterwards. "Of course not."

* * *

When they arrived at Endou's place Kabeyama was the one to ring the doorbell, to which the cheerful goalkeeper answered the door. With a big grin he greeted his friends, welcoming them immediately as he told them to come in. "Are you going to stay here as well?"

"Well actually… We have a favour to ask from you captain."

And so the boys explained Megane's situation which Endou, as their captain of course found a horrible situation.

"I can understand you feel low, but I can't believe it can stop you from enjoying _soccer_." Which was for Endou not just a sport, but a very daily ritual which should be done as often as one can. He couldn't believe his ears when his friends told him Megane lost his passion and actually wanted to give up on it for good! He knew Megane wasn't quite, uh, gifted…considering his skills. But Endou was a believer, and he would help his friend out no matter what!

"Don't worry you guys are at the good address! Remember soccer is supposed to be fun, that's why all of us here are able to enjoy it playing together not only as a team, but as friends to show the world _our_ soccer!"

Kabeyama interrupted. "Excuse me, captain…"

Kurimatsu filled in and whispered to their captain. "We need to have the reasons behind your motivation. I mean, _why _do you enjoy soccer? Why did you start playing it?" he tried to explain, to which the Raimon captain blinked a few times at and thought.

Then, he clicked his fingers and gasped as it seemed that a light started to brighten. "Oh! I get you!"

"As expected of captain!" Kabeyama cheered. Of course Endou would immediately understand what they meant, or would he?

"It's quite obvious why." Endou said casually with a large grin as he leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Soccer is the most amazing thing in the world! No other explanation needed!"

The two teammates almost face palmed right there.

Megane however, just blinked a few times but didn't seem motivated whatsoever. Even though soccer was a fun thing, Endou could easily say that as he was an excellent keeper, however of course Megane wouldn't understand Endou's true optimism.

Meanwhile, Kurimatsu started whispering to Kabeyama. "Should we be more specific?"

"Well," Kabeyama paused. "We know he's trying his best, but even if he told us his true motivation…do you think it could apply to Megane?" he looked at his friend.

"I suppose not…" the short boy sighed. "Well on to Fubuki then."

Endou saw the two whispering but he didn't pay too much heed to it and just tilted his head with a light smile and bright eyes.

* * *

After their conversation in the hallways Endou eventually led the two to the living room, where the others were. They nodded and greeted each other with a 'long time no see' , even though it might not have been that long, but look at it as an action of formality.

Pretty much every Raimon member except for the ones who already lived here in town were here, but then Kabeyama had an idea that might even work better than their previous one.

If most of the team was already here, then why not invite all of them? That way they were able to approach all players directly, at once, and maybe they would be able to discuss and merge their inspiration to something helpful.

So with that in mind, he immediately told Endou about it who immediately seemed enthusiastic. "Great idea, Kabeyama! I'll immediately call Gouenji, Kidou and the others!" And off dashed the captain to a quieter room to call in peace, as everyone in the living room was busy catching up to each other's events and experience.

When the next topic could finally be brought up Kabeyama and Kurimatsu bumped in right with their story. Kabeyama told the team what was wrong with Megane, and Kurimatsu asked the team for answers and possible solutions.

"So…that's the gist of it…" Kurimatsu finished. Now where to start? He shall just follow the list as planned and faced Fubuki first as he looked up at the boy.

Fubuki just smiled. "Well…what exactly do you want me to tell?" Good that the snow boy asked because he could go on hours about the various reasons he has to love soccer, to keep on playing soccer and to as why he is so dedicated. However, the next answer Fubuki did not expect.

"You are pretty popular with the ladies, aren't you? Maybe if you learn Megane a thing or two," Kabeyama coughed. "_and the two of us" _ meaning Kurimatsu and himself, he then continued normally "So he can get a confidence boost and find the will back to play soccer and enjoy it!"

Fubuki looked at the two who wanted to help their glasses wearing friend, and laughed a little however his features obviously showed he didn't really get their intention. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am just merely lucky that the girls you speak off where so free to inform me, all those times."

The team just gazed at the icy yet warm boy with astonished expressions. As expected from Fubuki, he was so strangely modest.

Then as Kurimatsu was about to reply Tsunami stepped forward and started to speak. "Just let me tell you the real problem! You're saying that Megane has lost his will to play soccer because he feels he's bad at the game, but the real problem is , is that he is not taking the huge waves that come at him! He's supposed to ride the beat that is given him!"

"but what about the girls?" Kurimatsu tried to bring back in the subject.

Kogure then popped up with that grin of his as he evilly laughed. "He can't tell you about something he doesn't know! Ushishishi…"

Tsunami just glared at the youngster. "As I was saying," the pink haired boy continued. "You can't just give up! When I take on a wave that is dangerous, it doesn't matter on how many times I fall, I keep on standing up to take it on and ride it!"

Kabeyama pondered on the resolve of the oldest of the team. That just seemed dangerously stupid, but in any case, he knew what Tsunami tried to tell.

Tachimukai however, laughed a little. "That really sounds like you." He smiled after his remark, to which the older teen sheepishly grinned at.

Another evil chuckle is heard though from the smallest in the group, as he faced Tachimukai directly. "What about you, huh? Any experience…?"

The 7th graded goalkeeper gasped a little as a blush stained his cheeks. "E- experience?"

Yes, the way the little runt asked it was a bit ambiguous, settling the group a little to thinking.

Kabeyama and Kurimatsu both thought the same thing at the same moment.

How did their plans…change so drastically?

* * *

And so the small group which was soon to grow bigger within time, kept discussing their knowledge about the female species. Fubuki staying his usual modest self. Tsunami boasting about confidence and taking anything that was thrown at him. Tachimukai trying to helplessly stay out of the conversation in vain, while Kogure just tried to troll all the present members.

Kurimatsu and Kabeyama just listened, with wide eyes and blushing faces making some notes here and then. One would almost wondering if the thing was still about Megane though.

Speaking of the latter, he was too depressed to even bother to join the conversation. He knew his friends were trying to help him out, but seriously, he just couldn't bring it up anymore to be his old self. Maybe, he should just accept it and step out of Raimon.

His thoughts got interrupted, and so did the conversation of the others as Endou came back after leaving the house to pick up the other members, opening the door as he brightly yelled. "We're back everyone!"

And this is where every Raimon member was gathered, even the ones who had joined Inazuma Japan back in the days.

Surprised, the already present soccer players looked up as into the room came: Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Tobitaka Seiya, Someoka Ryuugo, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Hijikata Raiden, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Sakuma Jirou.

Of course the four managers, Kudou Fuyuka, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna and Raimon Natsumi were present as well, after Endou invited them along, and Kidou insisted on not leaving his sister out of his sight for too long.

Furthermore the last bunch that arrived were Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka, along with Urabe Rika who wanted to follow her darling, so of course Zaizen Touko joined as well.

"Is this a party?" Kabeyama asked out loud, since he forgot how many members the Raimon plus Inazuma Japan actually had.

"Exactly," Endou grinned. "We're going to help Megane no matter what!"

But to be honest said boy looked horrified. Just a few opinions of a few members were to be enough. He didn't need a whole mansion of people to pep him into getting back his will.

Though it seemed like Endou had other plans.

At first Kurimatsu and Kabeyama were also surprised, but then it hit them.

One can never overcome a problem if you don't believe in yourself, and simply hearing how others are successful won't work. So in order to gain that believe, Endou's plan seemed to show Megane that others had not stopped to believe in him.

* * *

**LOL I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING: How the hell and when the hell would this turn out in a sleep over? But, it seemed like something that would actually happen (the sleepover) in the anime so why not. The funny thing is, I honestly didn't plan it like this, not at all, I just started writing and it changed into this. But I thought it would be funnier if not only Megane could like, hear the ideas of the other's but like that everyone could discuss their opinions and ways with each other. Seems like something IE-ish right? I think Inazuma is a real anime for friendship and being together like homies lol xD**

**Anyway, uhm, I try to keep characters in character…but you know it's pretty hard for me since I can't really determine the personality of all characters…but I'll do my best.**

**Oh btw the Raimon are not the only ones who will join hehehe, be prepared for a bigger bunch.**

**OMG I did not actually expect to put such a huge load of characters all together, but so far I've seen, I haven't read a fic like this for IE yet so I thought why the heck not? The plot has changed a little doesn't it? But I think I can work it out nicely, that's what you get for not thinking properly when writing XD**

**Though it may be unrealistic, with so many people, it must be at least 30 or something, well let's pretend Endou's house is that big. Also it might make no sense that so many people are gathered for one little issue, but be honest, to regain success and motivation, what's better than team spirit?**

**Also, the funny thing is that I ain't even done with adding characters, but please do not worry, I am used to writing these kind of things by now, so I will divide this nicely so that it won't be chaotic with characters just randomly talking all to each other and to strangers- lol you know what I mean. I'll divide groups a bit!**

**Oh also, I have consciously left Handa, Max, Shourin , Shishido and Kageno out of the fic. I do not dislike them, I repeat: I do not dislike them.**

**The main reason is that I havent watched the beginning of Inazuma Eleven, and thus aint aware of their personalities the slightest, so thats where I didnt bother to write since I didnt want to mess up their characters even more than I do now with the others.**

**That was chapter two loves, peace!**

**-Coco**


	3. Chapter 2: Troublesome night!

**AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2! Yes, I know it seems as if I am on a roll all of a sudden compared to me other fics updating so many in a row, but that is not it. My official idea was to make a one sided fic, so like one chapter and that'd be it. Actually I already have the whole idea planned and all xD but the problem is that I keep thinking of new stuff to add, so it'd became more. Anyway that explains my frequent updating, and well, I can't lie that I am a bit more motivated for this one, but I will update the others as soon as I feel like it.**

**Whoa, shortest A/N ain't I right? But really, that's about it.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

**Troublesome night!**

* * *

And so the whole Raimon had reunited, all just for the sake of one lost soul. Though Megane personally didn't ask for it he was grateful they were willing to help and grateful for the captain that he gathered the help.

After everybody came in and made themselves comfortable Endou walked up to the middle to announce to everyone that his mother would go to visit family for the rest of the week, considering the team would stay here and they'd have a full house. So this meant that Raimon would have the house to their selves, considering Endou's father was long time on a business trip as well.

So, those were the words of her mother trusting her son who's growing to be responsible enough and everyone else in the room seemed to be okay and maybe even happy with it, until Kabeyama raised his hand.

"But who will take care of the food…?"

At that very moment Aki stood up and petted her chest proudly before giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that." Meaning herself and the other managers.

"But that will not be the same…" Kabeyama whined softly with a pout, obviously disappointed to miss the beef and potatoes Mrs. Endou could make so deliciously.

However, Haruna did hear him and sent him a little glare. "What was that?"

"N- nothing! N- nothing at all!" The large boy waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

Everyone laughed, and with the last of announcements made, the real thing could get started and it was time for the Raimon to do their thing and each consider and think of their next actions. Endou's house was big enough, so they could occupy their selves for the time being, and so be it.

* * *

Kabeyama and Kurimatsu were still in charge about the 'Help Megane' thing, so the two decided to discuss things a bit, like who they would go to first. They already had asked Fubuki, Tsunami Tachimukai and Kogure who had actually meddled along, but to be honest it didn't seem of any help at all.

They pondered if they should go and ask them again and especially Fubuki about his smooth methods. However, they decided to leave that matter for later and looked around.

After some roaming of the eyes they spotted Gouenji having a conversation with Endou and so they headed right for it, walking up to them while pulling Megane along. Kabeyama waved and called out "Gouenji!"

Said boy interrupted his story to look up at them, watching them come near as he looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Kabeyama! Kurimatsu! Megane! How's it going?" Endou asked out of curiosity and as their captain.

Megane merely looked up with a difficult to read expression but still it was obvious he didn't feel any better yet. He didn't say anything, so Kurimatsu decided to speak up for him. "Well…as you can see…" He didn't continue his sentence, but nothing more needed to be said.

"So that's why we want to ask Gouenji for help!" Kabeyama suggested.

"My help?" Gouenji asked.

Kabeyama nodded in response and pushed Megane in front of him. "Maybe you can tell him about your success! You know, what motivates you and why do you like soccer?"

"Well," The flame striker thought for a moment as he started. "I can't really tell why, but I can explain how I keep myself motivated."

Kabeyama and Kurimatsu leaned in curiously with bright features. Megane though, did look up but there was no change in his stance.

"The most important thing for yourself to keep in mind is a goal. An achievement so that you can push yourself and motivate yourself to gain success. For example, If I keep in mind that I want to score it helps me that way to fully focus and thus perform better." Gouenji told them.

"That's what I always do too!" Endou added. "Before going onto the field I promise myself that I will protect the goal no matter what!"

Kurimatsu and Kabeyama nodded with happy faces, their features seem to be glowing with rays of happiness as they hopefully looked towards Megane to see if the brief pep lesson had worked.

But no such luck.

Megane only let out a deep sigh. "That might work for you, but it's no use if you have no talent. The human race can't fly without planes even if we tell ourselves that we should. If we would try jump of a mountain we'd still die."

"…"

They didn't know what was worse, the deep gloom that took over their glasses wearing friend, or the immense sadness each of them suddenly began to feel. They could not go against this kind of depressing truth.

As they seemed to be out of any ideas Fudou passed by, and stopped for the moment to smirk at them. "I really don't see what you're all muted for." He grinned, "I am surprised Gouenji hasn't kicked a ball at his face yet."

With that the boy with the Mohawk started laughing his rear off and he walked away from them as he had referred to Gouenji's habit of kicking the ball at his teammates as soon as said teammates showed no motivation, willpower or whatsoever to do their best at soccer.

Gouenji looked back with a slight hint of embarrassment and annoyance.

Kabeyama and Kurimatsu looked at each other.

Actually, Fudou had a point, because until now it had always worked whenever the flame striker had done that, so maybe all this effort wasn't even necessary.

"A- Anyway," Kabeyama continued. "No need to worry Megane because there is no way that—"

"Kabeyama…" Kurimatsu interrupted his friend.

"He's gone!" Endou called out as he also saw that Megane was suddenly nowhere to be found.

However, a scream betrayed his whereabouts, as said boy could be seen running out of the living room on his way to the backyard to flee. It seemed like he really was afraid that Gouenji would actually take the offensive measures.

"…Let's continue after dinner." Kurimatsu suggested.

Gouenji, Endou and Kabeyama just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Finally it was dinner time and everyone had sat to eat as here and then compliments were sent towards the managers for their hard cooking effort which had quite paid off.

Of course, for a certain someone dinner was the perfect opportunity to play pranks on people, especially using their food doing so, as it started with some extra sharp and spicy sauce.

Kabeyama looked suspiciously from side to side at every angle possible and it seemed safe, so he carefully took a bite of his food as he brought the spoon to his mouth. And yes! Luckily there was no sign of anything too spicy that didn't belong.

Kurimatsu had observed, and did the same, noticing that also his food was spared. He carelessly started to finish his plate.

Someoka had followed the whole event as well, and since he guessed the coast was clear, he brought his spoon to his mouth and took a bite. "…." But suddenly he began to turn red, then blue, then suddenly the colour was fading from his usually tanned features.

"What's wrong?" Fubuki asked his friend who was starting to turn pale.

Kidou noticed as he was sitting next to Someoka, who panicked and accidently elbowed his side. First Kidou planned on telling the latter carefully he should watch himself, but he noticed that Someoka wasn't throwing a fit this time.

"He's choking!"

"S- Someoka!" Endou called out.

"Ushishishi…" Kogure laughed as he turned away from the table, but he looked up when Haruna had her hands on her hips and leaned in with a stern glare.

"You'll never learn, will you?!" She pinched Kogure's ear and pulled him off the table.

"Ow…! B- But..!" Kogure tried.

Haruna continued her scolding. "No buts! You've put his life in danger, are you out of your mind?"

The two disappeared out of sight as Haruna went to probably put the annoying little boy in a corner in the hallways, like a mother would do to her cheeky and misbehaving son.

Meanwhile Someoka was still choking as he began to cough and gag and slammed a fist multiple times on the table.

"Somebody do something!"

That's when Hijikata popped up, leaving the spot where he sat down to walk up behind Someoka to guide the latter to stand, wrapped his arms around him right under his ribs, and began performing the Heimlich maneuver, pushing a few times to make the tanned male cough up whatever he had swallowed.

After a few more thrusts Someoka finally coughed up something that looked like… Well it couldn't even be determined what it was. Something that looked like a bone, or maybe a random piece of clay. However, it totally looked unappealing covered in Someoka's saliva.

The weird 'object' thing flew for a few seconds through the space and landed on Kazemaru's plate.

Everyone, including Kazemaru looked utterly disgusted as they made the ultimate sounds of horror and abomination. Said boy though, shove his plate aside and his face showed he's had enough.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am definitely finished."

* * *

After the dinner fiasco everyone could luckily relax none the less and continued nonchalantly whatever they would do to kill time. There was lots of laughing, lots of discussing and lots of pranks, most of the latter considering a certain little purple haired runt as soon as he was left to roam free again.

Time passed by and soon it came near the end of the evening, so the team members slowly gathered in groups and prepared for the last rituals before getting their night rest. They divided each other amongst themselves to fairly share the bathroom space, as only a few could go in at a time.

Megane had also joined the dinner, even though he had ran away before but after he came back he decided to sit among his friends again.

Though now it was time to get to the bath, and Kurimatsu and Kabeyama offered him to come along with them and he agreed.

They were grouped along with Hiroto and Midorikawa as the groups were made per five people and so each group could go in five by five. Kabeyama saw this as a right opportunity to ask the two ex-Aliea students about their soccer ambitions and motivations.

The five undressed and got their towels around them and headed into the bathroom. This contained a huge bath where all of them could get in and it had enough space for each to do their thing and soak into the water, which they did after the bath got filled with hot steamy water.

"This feels nice…" Hiroto said calmly.

"Hmhm…" Midorikawa lazily agreed, and the rest of the present members just sighed in agreement as well.

"Indeed…" Kabeyama replied, but then he continued to finally ask and continue on the task to help their dear friend Megane out. "Hiroto…Midorikawa… Can we ask the two of you a question?"

Hiroto blinked as he opened his eyes, his arms resting over the side of the bath. "Sure, ask away."

"How come you two have gotten so strong? Is there any reason to your motivation? What is the secret to your motivation for soccer?" Kurimatsu finished for Kabeyama.

Hiroto stayed silent for a while, but Midorikawa spoke up for the both of them.

"Well," He started. "We learned to enjoy the game only _after_ being freed from Aliea academy, before that we were… You know."

Kabeyama nearly face palmed. Of course, how could he forget that their situation is of course different than from the other soccer players. They were trained to be the best and to help control the world and use soccer for bad stuff, so of course they didn't look at soccer the same back then.

Hiroto noticed that the other two regretted their question, but Hiroto being the kind person he is, just smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we know that you're trying to help him out. And it's not like we cannot answer your question, it's just that it doesn't really apply to us," He paused. "But think about it, it's thanks to you guys that we learned to enjoy soccer, isn't it?"

"True, we learned of your soccer and we learned that our friendship and team spirit is truly important because it helps us driving to achieve." Midorikawa added with a smile as he closed his eyes.

Megane looked up surprised. He did saw the point , actually. Maybe he needed to stop thinking in terms of being the best, but needed to focus on having fun with his teammates… but still, he believed something cannot truly be enjoyable if you are bad at it.

"Even if you say that…" Megane said.

"I know it's hard to believe now." Midorikawa answered. He understood Megane a little because the green haired boy once got influenced by the so called Aliea meteorite and that way gained strength yet he was a few ranks under the other soccer teams of Aliea.

Not that he was a bad soccer player before though, but still, the feeling you got as you 'fall behind' your comrades, he knew all about it.

Hiroto stared up at the ceiling. "Please, do take our words to heart."

Megane nodded calmly and stared before him. 'Heart…'

And so they bathed for a longer while and soon it was time to get out. They were just about to do so until a sudden crash was heard and then a scream.

The boys were immediately alerted and wanted to get ready but Kabeyama was the first to stand and hop out of the bath. "Someone's in trouble!"

"…."

"What?" Kabeyama asked.

Midorikawa was near to shrieking. "I think I've gone blind." Which was his remark to Kabeyama facing his naked back towards them and climbing out of the bath.

Hiroto looked away while he started to look a little pale.

Kurimatsu just squeaked in horror.

Megane however, wanted to reach out for his glasses which were on the side of the bath.

Hiroto stopped him. "Don't. You _really _wouldn't want to do that."

* * *

And so it was finally night time. After everyone got ready the girls got the sleeping room to their disposal while the boys slept downstairs in the living room, tables and couches shove aside to make space for possible beds and matrasses or sleeping bags.

Megane sighed. What a day it already was, and it was only the first one. To think he'd stay for a week too…

He sat down in his sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable first, and was about to take of his glasses until something hit him right in the face and knocked off his specs. "Ugh!"

"Oops, sorry. It's pretty dark." It appeared to be Tsunami's foot. Troublesome indeed because he was one of the tallest of the Raimon so you can imagine what will happen if he rolls randomly around in his sleeping bag, struggling with the zipper in it.

"It's okay." Megane couldn't be bothered to get angry, however…

As Tsunami continued to fiddle with the bag he tried to pull the zipper down, but it was stuck so his hand slipped and whammed right into Someoka's eye.

"OUCH! Watch the hell what you're doing!"

"Oops" The co-pink haired male tried to apologize again.

"Oops? Oops? Is that what you say when you make me blind!? I can barely see now!"

"Well, the lights are out? So duh?" Tsunami replied once again.

"Why you-"

Someoka got interrupted by Hijikata. "Please let us sleep, you all are being too loud. I am sure the rest of us agrees on that."

"Oh shut up!" And with that, Someoka threw his pillow at the orange and brown haired male, the latter getting agitated at the action and sat up.

"Oh no you didn't…"

And so a pillow fight began, a bit more rough than just a game as Hijikata hit Someoka multiple times in the face with the cushion.

"Uhm you guys-" Domon tried, but only to get a kick to the face.

You already guess that it pissed him off quite, so he began to charge onto the two troublemakers.

And this, is how an all-out pillow fight started, as pretty much every one here got a knee or an elbow to the gut. Of course this caused irritation, tiredness and that resulted into a loud fight that wasn't soon to stop. Even Kidou and Gouenji got annoyed enough to get into it.

Megane however, was still not secure of his physical abilities, and seriously, they were with too lot of people to try to bicker. So what he did was rolling out in his sleeping bag, wriggling like a worm to keep safe in a corner, and so all he had to try was to ignore the loud roars and shouts.

With the emphasis on _**try…**_

This was sure going to be a long night.

* * *

**LOL this was chapter 3 xD I hope you enjoyed it.**

**LOL I know the title isn't that suitable is it? But I thought, since the night is even more chaotic than the rest of the day…soo.. and I couldn't think of something better, I shall be honest xD**

**Yes, I have indeed no clue of how big Endou's bathroom truly is, but to be honest I don't really care. To fit with the fic it had to be big so I pretended that it was hehehe kind of like those hot springs you see...but then pool like.**

**And I have no clue how big his sleeping room is, so I just sent the managers over there, and all the boys would sleep downstairs in the living room or something.**

**Well, another short note thingy…Don't hesitate to tell me if I made a few mistakes and hope it was okay!**

**Also, yes ive been lazy..I didn't really check on the sp mistakes…not that well that is..**

**OH **

**One last thing I want to mention is that I am well aware that not every character came into view in this story yet, but this is the exact reason why I have more chapters than only one, this gives me the opportunity to give every character some spotlight.**

**Just so you know~ X3**

**Byeee loves!**

**-Coco**


	4. Chapter 3:Conquering the hazardous waves

**Ahahaha, sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I didn't mean to start so late. I had LOADS and LOADS of homework, this year will be tough. I am doing exams at the end of the year and for the first three periods I will have three test weeks….*le sigh* so yeah, I am sorry bros and brodettes. But I shall TRY (no false promises again xD) To update more frequent. Also, I can't lie to you guys, I was gaming a lot as well….Uncharted 3 is fun as heck. xD the way you slap dudes is just HILARIOUS.**

**Lol anyway here's the 3****rd**** chapter, (not including the prologue) and I hope it's okay, love ya all. OH another announcement: I might write another IE fic soon, one that might involve an OC I designed a few months ago for IE especially. **

**OH WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT! I didn't write what happened when Megane Midorikawa Hiroto Kabeyama and Kurimatsu got startled cuz of a scream during their bath…I seriously forgot that, sorry for being so messy, but I think I can fix it and make it up in this chapter. Yes, I shall be honest: I nearly never plan my ideas beforehand. I need to get them at the very moment to write fluently.**

**Anyway, Chapter 3, ENJOY!**

**Strive to fame**

**Conquering the hazardous waves **

* * *

The next morning the Raimon woke up to the sun rays glowing through the small openings the synthetic fabric of the curtains offered.

The first to open eyes was Megane as he felt fairly lively. He had tried last night to get as much sleep as possible, even though the other boys kept their vocals raised. Furthermore some bumping and crashing could also be heard, but Megane tried to pay little heed to that.

He yawned as he sat up and reached out for his glasses, putting them on to look around and see that the rest of his teammates were still asleep. However, he was shocked when he got a clearer look.

Tsunami, Someoka and Hijikata got a few bruises in the face, Domon had gotten a black eye, Some of Kidou's dreads were loose and there were a few bursts in his goggles and lastly Midorikawa and Kazemaru had a few bumps on their heads.

No wonder they were still knocked out.

The rest of the team though, had either a few scratches or luckily were unharmed. Megane thanked whatever guards upon us from above, he chose to stay out of it.

He scrambled out of his sleeping bag and waddled softly towards the kitchen. Endou told everyone they should feel at home and do as they pleased, so Megane decided to make some breakfast instead of waiting for the managers to come down.

After making some toast and some tea the brown haired boy sat down at the kitchen table and began munching while he thought of yesterday's events. He did manage to survive the midnight pillow war, but he still didn't get what happened during the bathing moment.

* * *

_**The five were bathing last night and after their talk about advancing and development that soccer and their bonds brought them, a sudden crash and scream interrupted their actions and alerted the boys.**_

_**Kabeyama would be the first to jump out, much to the others' dismay. However after everyone got covered up properly all five of them ran out of the bathroom to see what the occasion was.**_

* * *

It was weird… He does remember how all of them got out and dashed to the occasion, but somehow a part of that memory what happened after, got 'erased' from his mind. He's been pondering about it the whole night, but yesterday he was too tired to bother. In any case now the curiosity doomed back up again and it was gnawing onto him.

Little does he know he should be grateful that the entity from above was with him considering he's been blessed with ignorance this time.

Because what truly happened involved more bruises and horror.

* * *

_**While the other five were bathing that moment, the rest of the Raimon got ready after showering. The boys were long time ready, but the girls were still getting dressed, brushing their hair, talking about certain stuff etc., what every teen girl would do.**_

_**Meanwhile Kogure was sneakily grinning and snickering in a corner, an evil gleam indicating his next plan to be obnoxious as ever. He pulled a prank by putting dead frogs in the sleeping bag of Someoka, Tsunami and Hijikata whom Kogure chose selectively because he knew they were the ones who'd especially pick a fight when needed. In other words, the more than average hotheads were chosen.**_

"_**What the-" As Someoka was the first one to step in his sleeping bag something slimy, squishy, and cold grazed the sole of his foot, sending shivers through the pink but short haired male's spine. Next a scream followed from the tall male, along with a lot of cursing and foul words escaping his mouth.**_

"_**This is so gross! KOGUREEE!" The culprit's name was yelled out aloud by the male.**_

_**The following screams were heard of other earlier mentioned victims, Hijikata and Tsunami, as they too stood up and started chasing after Kogure, followed by Someoka who practically destroyed everything on his way.**_

"_**Ushishishi…You can't catch me!" The little runt laughed and taunted, knowing exactly where to run. It was all a part of his catastrophic plan.**_

_**After avoiding a few obstacles and running up the stairs, right to the room where the girls were still staying, he made sure to open the door carefully and on a crack so the managers wouldn't notice. Kogure himself stood in front of the door with a huge grin, facing towards were the boys would come to run and try to kill the little purple haired devil.**_

"_**There he is!" Hijikata called out.**_

"_**You're dead meat little runt!" Someoka followed.**_

"_**The man of the sea will show you what happens when you disturb its rhythm!" Tsunami was the last to yell, as the three charged towards the ever so calm and sneaky Kogure, who stepped aside right as the other three were close right before him.**_

"_**What the-" A bumping sound followed, along with a slamming door, as the said object slammed into the wall after the three fell through the opening and onto the ground right in front of the now exposed room.**_

_**Tsunami was the first to rub his head which throbbed in pain as he hit it. "Ow…What…!" The boy didn't finish his sentence, but the heat rushed to his cheeks instantly.**_

_**The same thing happened to the other two who looked up as well, staring at the four pretty managers being either half-dressed or were either barely wearing anything at all, as they halted in mid-action.**_

_**And that, is when a scream followed so loud that it was almost certain that it could make one's ears bleed thoroughly. **_

_**After the scream was heard objects flew through the air and sound like they hit on skin, or either bone if thrown hard enough.**_

_**The other Raimon members, being curious also came to check what would be the case, but they weren't rewarded for their concern. **_

_**On the contrary, they were bombarded with a chair, a desk, and somehow a small cupboard and the worst thing was all that was aimed for was hit. So in a blink of the eye all the guys were "shot" down and spread across the floor.**_

_**Last but not least, Megane, Hiroto, Midorikawa , Kabeyama and Kurimatsu were the lasts to barge into the girls room, but that was the most suicidal action, considering they were not dressed at all, nothing but a towel covering their delicates.**_

_**The last thing Megane could see, was a blinding darkness seeming to suck him up whole as he felt dizzy, while a sharp pain coursed through his head.**_

_**He had blacked out.**_

* * *

And that, was how the actions of one small human being could cause such catastrophic consequences. In fact so catastrophic that it damaged one's brain unknowingly, it's the worst one could imagine.

In any case as said before, maybe it was a blessing to not know at all. Megane should be focused on getting his will back anyway. Indeed, it was true that at first he didn't feel like trying or even bothering at all. However the talk with the two ex-Aliea students had helped and he somehow understood what the two meant. He came to a realization when Hiroto said something about taking his words to heart.

'Heart…'

Megane figured that might be what he missed. 'Heart.' If you don't have the heart to do something, you won't be able to do it right. Megane did love soccer, but unlike the others he lacked the will and the persistence.

But maybe, just maybe…it would not be too late.

Then Megane looked up and his gaze darted towards the door opening of the kitchen, as he heard a yawn followed by a tired "Good morning.".

The voice belonged to Tsunami, who tiredly rubbed a hand through his long pink manes, as he closed his eyes and showed a crooked and sheepish grin.

"Morning." Megane replied. "You're up early."

"Well I could say the same to you, as you were here before me."

The brown haired boy smiled a little. "Considering your nightly ambushes, I thought you'd be worn out."

"Touché." Tsunami showed his sheepish grin again as it was followed by a laugh. "But no matter in what shape I am, I'll never turn down a ride across the morning waves." He walked up to the fridge and took out a package of milk, closed the fridge then sat down with Megane at the table, gulping at the carton as he let the cold fluid source through his throat then a long pleased sigh escaped him.

"Phew, this sure is good. Nothing better than an early morning full of calcium."

Megane smiled again. Then a sudden question came to mind. "Wait, you're going to surf now?"

The pink haired male nodded. "Yeah, I go every morning whenever I can."

"I see…" the bespectacled boy kept silent for a moment as he was pondering, but then something came to mind. Tsunami had never played soccer before he joined Raimon, not at all! And yet he learned to love the sport and not only love it, but he also appeared to be a talented and successful player. Even as a defender he still had awesome hissatsu shoots.

This left Megane with only one thing to ask. "How come you like soccer so much?"

"Huh?" Tsunami looked a bit puzzled.

"I mean, what motivates you so much to play soccer? I mean, you had never played it before in your life, and at first you didn't even want to bother with it, yet now you're a great soccer player." It kind of hurt Megane to admit it and state it like that.

That there's someone who've never had anything to do with soccer unlike himself yet the other was still better at it, even though he had to admit that physical abilities and attributes between the two also differed, so it wasn't that much surprising.

Tsunami's puzzled features changed from confusion to seriousness which kind of surprised the other boy, as it was for the surfer something that wouldn't happen all the time as he was totally laid back.

However, when someone in the team did not know a way out of their conflicts, Tsunami as the big brother figure would always help out no matter what the problem was. Even though his face now turned stern, his eyes held sympathy.

"To begin with," Tsunami started. "I've always lived with one believe, which is to live your life the way it comes at you. As I mentioned more often I am sure of, hehe." He chuckled, then continued. " What I mean to say is, that I don't back down from any challenge that comes my way. No matter how high the waves seem that approach me, I eye them with faith and eventually move to conquer."

Megane nodded and looked at the older boy in surprise. One reason being that Tsunami's comparisons with the sea explained what he meant so precisely so that Megane would understand. The second reason being that he recognized some of the words of his other teammates.

Even though each of them experienced different events and happenings, they all deliver the same message towards Megane. If you just believe in your abilities and just face the obstacles that come in your life you'll be able to gain success. Everyone encounters difficulties in life. Everyone falls when failing to overcome something great, but falling means that you'll need to get up to try again and if you do attempt it yet again , you need to go on until you'll eventually win and succeed.

If you never try and never give your all, you'll never be able to reach your full potential, or to even _know_ of that potential.

Megane stood up, his hands on the table as he bowed his head. "Let me go with you to the beach please!"

Tsunami looked surprised for a second, but he laughed afterwards as he understood what was asked from him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving! "

* * *

And so even though it was early, Megane and Tsunami did not waste any time and got ready to leave. During getting ready and such, another member of Raimon woke up, which was Tachimukai who had luckily not as badly suffered from last night's activities.

He rubbed his eyes and got up to find Tsunami and Megane, asking them were they were going to go. When the pink haired male replied Tachimukai decided on joining the two, which the latters were both content with.

The three considered asking the others to join, but when it was evident that some were still worn out after the pillow fight fiasco, they decided not to disturb them.

However Tachimukai decided to leave a letter to inform the team none the less, so that they maybe could join later might they want to.

So after all three of them got set they finally left for the beach.

Megane pondered though if he should've woken up Kabeyama and Kurimatsu to join, but with the state those two were in, the bespectacled boy decide to leave them to rest well instead. They've already done so much for him, so it was the least he could do.

* * *

They arrived after a thirty minute travel at the beach, which was at this time of the day very quiet. Tsunami was the first to run up front and spread out his arms as he had thrown his shirt to the side to take in a deep breath of air the salty sea's breeze brought them.

Tachimukai walked up beside him. "So you're going to learn Megane how to surf?" He asked.

The pink haired boy merely shook his head. "Not how to surf." He grinned. "But how to conquer the impossible."

The younger male looked a bit surprised, but then he smiled kindly and nodded determined. "I shall help too!"

And so the lessons of development and striving could begin!

* * *

"Is it really safe?" Megane asked whilst carefully shuffling towards the cold waters of the sea. He step for step shoved himself forwards, until he stuck out his leg and dipped his toe into the salty water, causing him to eventually shiver from head to toe, or from toe to head in this case.

Tsunami loudly guffawed at the shuddering boy. "Relax, it's the sea. I know she can be dangerous but she won't eat you."

The glasses wearing boy did not laugh at Tsunami's 'joke'. "She might not have teeth, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to swallow." He pointed out.

Tachimukai, who stood next to Tsunami, already in the water as well waved reassuringly to his friend. "Don't worry! We're here to help you, besides I am sure Tsunami knows what he's doing!"

Megane knew the pink haired male was like a pro surfer, but still. He knows how reckless the pink head can be, and maybe he could withstand it and survive, but what if Megane couldn't?

"True. Don't worry, it's alright when you know how to handle it!" Tsunami tried to help the reassuring, but the bespectacled boy was not convinced at all and huffed a little suspiciously.

"That is kind of the point… I don't know how to…"

The oldest boy of the three gave another chuckle. "That is exactly what I am here for! Now normally I wouldn't just help anyone with this, but since I need to teach you how to grow a bit more backbone, what better way is there than to expose you to the dangers of the ocean? "

Megane suddenly took a step backwards. "You said this was safe!"

Uh oh, maybe the pink haired boy used the wrong words to calm the glasses wearing boy down, in fact it only worked the opposite way.

The youngest of the three spoke up. "It's okay Megane, I am sure you'll be fine! I mean everything is dangerous when you think about it! If you walk down the road but slip over a banana peel and hit your head on the pavement you can be dead as we-" Tsunami covered Tachimukai's mouth and pointed at the poor now scared to death Megane who squatted down and hugged his knees while shivering vigorously.

"Oops…"

Tsunami just rubbed Tachimukai's head and shook his own with a slight smile on his face. 'This will be a lot harder than I thought…'

After a while though, Megane had calmed down after a few more reassuring pep talks, which could not possibly depress the bespectacled boy any more, unlike the other talks.

Tsunami grinned as Megane was just shuddering in the water, clenching onto himself as his teeth grind against each other making loud sounds, obviously indicating how cold Megane was. Was the boy that delicate and sensitive? Or was he exaggerating?

The tall boy shook his head and laughed a little before putting his surfboard across the surface of the water and held it still so that the glasses wearing boy could climb on top of it. "Now get on!"

Megane did as told, placing his hands a little on to the front of the board, then one leg got on, before he pushed himself out of the water to climb on the thing. When he managed to, he was a bit wobbly, but at least he managed to get on it as he was on hands and knees.

"Good! Now try to stand."

Again the boy did as told, wobbly pushing himself upwards while his feet tried to gain balance as he moved from left to right and spread his arms as he eventually managed to stand. It worked for a few seconds, but he took one wrong step and immediately splashed back into the water as he fell backwards.

"Are you okay Megane?" Tachimukai asked with a little laugh out of sympathy.

The said boy had disappeared under water as he had fallen, a few bubbles floating to the surface, but it took long for Megane himself to finally appear which did not happen in the following seconds.

"Yo, Megane…?" Tsunami called out worriedly.

Suddenly a corpse came floating to the surface, slowly bobbing up and down in the water, as its back faced upwards, but its face was still hidden under water. The 'corpse' had a bump on its head.

Tachimukai turned pale, then blue, then green, then pale yet again until he let out a worrisome scream.

"MEGANE!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Megane regained consciousness onto the shore as Tachimukai had fanned him while Tsunami had stomped all the water out of that seemingly 'lifeless' body back then. The bespectacled boy still seemed a bit shocked though, shuddering and quivering as he had wrapped his towel around himself while hugging his knees.

Tsunami stood in front of him as he put a hand behind his head. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…I didn't foresee it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you couldn't possibly." Tachimukai tried to cheer up the taller boy.

The pink haired male thought to himself and cupped his own chin between his thumb and index finger as he began to think. "Maybe…I am approaching the problem the wrong way…" He narrowed his eyes in doubt.

Tachimukai also thought for a moment, then clicked his fingers as he stood up as well. "How about we demonstrate it? I mean, I got inspired by taking Endou for example, and eventually with the help of you guys, I could grow and develop as an individual! Maybe Megane needs a visual stimulation first!"

Tsunami thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. "That might work, let's try it." He grabbed his board right under his arm. "So that'd mean you'll need to get taught as well doesn't it? You ready? " He jokingly asked the first years student.

Tachimukai just laughed and enthusiastically agreed as he followed the taller teen towards the sea.

The glasses wearing boy however, after calming down, watched them dashing towards the ocean.

"Be sure to watch us!" The pink haired male lastly called out to the boy who stayed onto the shore.

Megane didn't do anything but nod.

And so it started. Tsunami was patient and a determined teacher, as he taught Tachimukai the same thing as he would teach Megane. Standing upon the surfboard which took quite a few tries, but Tachimukai isn't one to give up easily either, especially with the right motivation.

It really impressed Megane because Tachimukai is a very modest and kind person. One wouldn't immediately think such a determined will would be suit for someone like him, which would be a prejudgment though, but he truly had respect for him anyway.

After Tachimukai had finally managed to get the standing and balancing under control Tsunami got confident in the younger boy's ability, and told him to paddle towards an upcoming wave that would approach in a few.

They had gone on and on for some time now, and the waves became slightly rougher which was only good for a surfer though.

So when a big wave finally came near, Tachimukai did as Tsunami told him, and the younger boy paddled towards it, the wave speeding up as soon as it curved up and seemed to roll towards him. Tsunami watched intensely as a true teacher would, while Tachimukai gulped then stood up on his surfboard and tried to move his body, and it seemed to go alright, as the wave that'd be there wasn't predicted to be too wild, however…

Several meters further a large boat sped across the sea, sending multiple curves of water towards the already approaching wave near the beach. So technically you could state that the calm wave was going to be fed to be wild, causing the surfboard Tachimukai was standing on to rock a little harder than anticipated, eventually making the boy lose balance as he fell backwards with a cry erupting from his throat.

Tsunami saw , along with Megane as both called out for him.

The pink haired male being his brave and reckless self though, immediately rushed to save the first year student, so he swum and swum and dove as he nearly could reach out to Tachimukai's hand, soaring through the waves and wild water preventing him from doing so.

Though, right when Tsunami could feel his hand graze a fingertip, another wave came and pushed down right where they were, 'blasting' the both of them further and further away from the shore.

Megane in the meanwhile clutched his heart desperately. Hoping a miracle would happen since he was scared at the horror that suddenly showed its physical appearance right in front of him.

He was afraid, but not only because of the danger ahead that was exposing itself. What frightened him more was the fact that he now had no choice but to cut the ties with his old self or else he'd risk something greater than his own life.

The protection of his bonds and allies, thus the little bit of hope and happiness he'd desperately held onto to gain what he wanted to gain.

He could not do that alone and he did not want to after all they've been through.

It was time for Megane to take measures, because he had long time ago learned that running away only brings more calamity.

In this case it would mean losing his friends would be worse than any other thing he could imagine.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER….MUHAHAHAHA! WHAT SHALL MEGANE DO? WILL HE SAVE HIS FRIENDS? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. PHEW ! FINALLY DONE D: THIS TOOK FOREVER! Uh…did it make sense though? Sorry if it didn't . I am WELL aware that waves don't come randomly like that, but do bear with me please, I can't be arsed for logic.**

**Also sorry if it seems…unclear or vague, or…rushed even? I am worried that it might be the case because at the end I grew a bit tired and sometimes I start babbling with 'ideas' when that happens. But somehow I can't keep track of myself….I don't know how to explain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please do tell me if something's off , because I am a person who likes to blab with a lot of philosophy and deep stuff, but I am so spacey it might sound all cloudy and what not.**

**Also I know not many seemed to have happened in this chapter, but I try adding more comedy and such into the next chapter, but you guys see now right? Look even if nothing much happened it still is a lot…my hands are tired of typing lol.**

***LAST ANNOUNCEMENT* I didn't spelling check or check for any faults after completing it. I am very honest with all of you, I was so tired and fed up I just posted it right on. But don't worry, I shall re-read it soon for sure to check it anyway, and if I find any mistakes I shall correct them.**

**Lol anyway I hope it was okay!**

**Greetings to you loves!**

**-Coco**


End file.
